Garth and Humphrey spill their beans
by katealpha31
Summary: Heres an updated version of this story... still mad that this was posted but people liked it so meh. *(I'll add more chapters to this in the future to clear out the story line so keep and eye out -kate)*


**Heres an updated version of this story... still mad that this was posted but meh, people liked it.**

 **I'll add more chapters to this in the future to clear out the story line so keep and eye out -kate**

"Alright Humphrey, why did you drag me all the way out here?" Garth asked "You'll see" Humphrey said as he kept walking forward. "I heard the alphas talking about

this human that helped jerk them off earlier and I wanted to see if it was true" Humphrey said "After all you were the one that said you havent had a chance to paw

since your pups were born." "I dont know about this, what if they were just joking around?" asked Garth "I doesnt hurt to find out does it?" Humphrey asked. He was

hoped the alphas were telling the truth, he hadnt gotten a chance to spill his load either because of all the work he had to do from becoming the new alpha. The got

to the clearing and Garth hid behind a bush. "Come on barf, what are you scared of?" Humphrey asked "Afraid you'll like it?" he mocked, continuing to walk up to the

house. "Humphrey wait!" Garth shouted. He watched Humphrey climb through the open window and disappear. "Omegas..." Garth sighed walking out from behind

the bush. He looked in the window before jumping in."psst. Humphrey" Garth whispered, looking around and seeing Humphrey was no where to be found. He walked

around the inside of the cabin and saw this human bent over and handing Humphrey food. "Are you hungry doggy?" he said throwing Humphrey some food.

Humphrey jumped up on the man and started bucking his hips. "Oh, you want to have some fun" the man said looking down and seeing the bulge in his sheath. He

started petting Humphrey's side and pulling him off, going further and further untill he brushed his sheath. "Here we go. Lets relieve that stress like a good boy" the

man said grabbing Humphrey's sheath. Humphrey sighed involenterly, bucking his hips as the man held him behind his knot. The man reached over and grabbed a

container and set it down on the floor. Garth watched as the man stroked Humphrey, hearing him moan as the pleasure filled his body. He could see Humphrey's knot

growing to full size as he clung despritly to the mans arm, not wanting him to ever stop. Humphrey bucked his hips wildly. After a while Humphrey scrunched up his

face and the man stopped petting him and grabbed the container, putting it up to Humphrey's penis. Humphrey grunted as his nuts pulled up and spazumed as they

released their fertile contence. "There we go. There we go" the man said softly as Humphrey shuttered. The container filled quickly, overflowing with in seconds but

the man moved it up to his mouth and drank and put it back under Humphrey's still squirting penis. After what seemed like hours Humphrey finally stopped releasing

and the man let go of his knot. Humphrey backed off to lick himself, Garth could see Humphrey's nuts were a little smaller then when he saw them a few moments

ago. "Feel better now big boy?" the man asked Humphrey. Humphrey got up and licked the mans face. "Get in here moosey" Humphrey barked. Garth just walked

slowly in, the tip of his penis poking out of his sheath from watching Humphrey get pleased. "Another one?" the man asked sitting back on the floor. "Come here boy"

the man motioned for him to come over, throwing him some meat. Humphrey walked up behing Garth and pushed him forward. "Go on barf, you wanted pleasure

nows your chance. Dont think I didnt notice you watching." Humphrey said with a big grin on his face. Garth got up to the man and couldnt even move, he just stood

there like a deer in the headlights. The man pet Garth's head just as he had done to Humphrey, moving closer and closer to his sheath. Garth's heart was racing, he

couldnt believe this was happening. He snapped out of thought when the man grabbed his balls "ooo sorry" the man said reaching up a little further and grabbing his

already swollen knot. Garth's hips bucked the moment the man put pressure behind his knot. "Lets empty those nuts for you big guy" he said pushing back Garth's

sheath. "You boys needed this so badly didnt you" he said patting Garth's back as he humped into his hand. Humphrey grined from ear to ear seeing the 'big strong

alpha' become a grunting mass squrming in the human's hand. For once in his life Garth could only hear his heartbeat in his ears, he thought his heart was going to

explode. "Come on big boy, spill your load" the man said holding the cup under Garth's penis. A few more thrusts and Garth let out the loudest howl/yip he had ever

made as the flood gates opened and his seed spilled into the cup making a loud splat. Garth filled the container a total of 10 times before his orgasm faded and he lay

there in afterglow. "10 times...man you really needed that" said the man. Humphrey walked over and licked up the remaning seed from the floor, wanting to see how

his buddy tasted. "Well I guess that one way to clean up." the man smiled. The man carried Garth over the the other room and set him down on the couch to let him

rest. Humphrey walked over to the man and pawed at his hand. The man pet him before going to sit down. Humphrey followed him and kept pawing at his hand,

lifting his leg to show his growing knot. "What? Again?" the man said before getting up and going back into the kitchen. By the time Garth woke up it was sunset

outside and he heard the framiliar howl and sigh of relief from Humphrey. "Ok I think your fully drained now" said the man looking at the cup and seeing it had barely

had anything in it. They walked back into the other room where Garth was at. Garth looked weakly at Humphrey then at the man. "Your buddy here just came 9

times in a row..." the man pointed at Humphrey who was smiling proudly. "You want to go another round or are you done" the man asked looking at Garth. Garth got

up slowly and the man lead him into the other room where he could see a puddle of Humphrey's spent loads. Garth jumped at the sudden grab of his sheath as he

started stroking him again. After Garth finished he walked up to the door and pawed at it. "Yah I guess it is about time for you to go back home" the man said getting

up and opening the door. Garth walked out and shook himself off. The man bent down and pet both of them. "Anytime you need to spill your loads you come back

ok?" the man said rubbing their backs. Both Humphrey and Garth walked off back into the woods. "Wow Humphrey 9 Times" Garth said looking at Humphrey. "I

couldnt resist...its been a while since I came and Kate would never let me have it more then twice" Humphrey puffed his chest out alittle. "And you?... little moosey is

a one nut wonder?" Humphrey said mockingly. "Shut up Humphrey" Garth said blushing "It was amazing alright..." "Yah you have to admit, that guy knew how to

make us 'spill our beans'" Humphrey said laghing at his joke. "Your terrible Humphrey" Garth said "I know" Humphrey said still giggling. "On things for sure...im

definitely doing that again" Garth said wagging his tail.


End file.
